Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches
Bugs and glitches are problems with the games programming that result in errors, crashes, omissions and/or unexpected behavior. Most cause problems during play, some can be used to exploit and gain an advantage in the game, or to just have some fun. See also: *Bugs and glitches disambiguation. *Just Cause 2 Patch. Vehicle related glitches See main article: Just Cause 2 Vehicle glitches. Weapon related glitches See main article: Just Cause 2 Weapon glitches. Grappler related glitches See main article: Just Cause 2 Weapon glitches. Parachute related glitches See main article: Just Cause 2 Vehicle glitches. Enter key won't work Sometimes the game won't recognize the enter key. This will prevent skipping cut-scenes and starting races. In fact, the game will become completely stuck, if it happens while you try to start a race. The only known way to get past this is to Ctrl + Alt + Delete and use the "Applications" list in the Task manager to "End task" for Just Cause 2. Then just start the game again. That's why one should save before starting a race. "Fatal DirectX error" The only way to fix this error... "Fatal DirectX error! Code: 4 Result: 0x8007007E: ERROR_MOD_NOT_FOUND The game will now exit. Try starting the game with /failsafe if the error persists." ...is to install the latest video card drivers from the homepage of the company that made your card. Dancing at the Mile High Club An anomaly on the Mile High club will have one or more of the dancing performers dancing multiple times faster as if being fast forwarded. To exacerbate the weirdness facter the dancer will occasionally begin to walk forward at a normal pace while the walkcycle animation is numerous times faster. Though they usually stop after moving roughly 3 meters they will sometimes keep walking, ghosting through static meshes and eventually through the railing, falling into the sea repeating their unusual walkcycle. An example of this without the weird walking can be seen here on Youtube. 500px|left|This male dancer must have taken PCP Unopenable PDA It is possible that when you acquire the amount of chaos, required for a new Black Market item etc., that it will say "Opening PDA..." but the PDA won't open. Then, it's impossible to call in the black market dealer, or open the PDA. This can be resolved by saving and reloading. Unobtainable 100% completion It's impossible to get this game to 100% completion. See the Just Cause 2 100% completion list for more details. The only way to get to 100% is by Modifying the game. This is an example of such a mod: Link to an external site. Unobtainable completion on Missions Two Reaper missions are undoable if completing the featured locations. Both missions are usually completed through destroying specific Sabotage Destructible Objects. *Ups and Downs (unconfirmed) - At Lembah Genting Tinggi . You can destroy all but the Bio Fuel Shaft '''. It will be featured in the mission. *Black Gold - Pelantar Minyak Gerudi Besar, a offshore rig. '''Warning! Don't destroy anything at the rig. It's not recommened to get here before the mission either, as destroying the other rig may mistakely make you destroy the featured rig! Also be very careful when doing the mission. It's also recommened to save before starting it. '''Saving before the mission, and then using "Load Game" in the menu, will allow you to completely restart the mission and delete eventual autosaves after the rig's unfinished destruction, and thereby respawn the destructible objects at the rig. Environment Some of the glitches will often occure in game saves with a long progress. It may take an hour after loading the save before they start to appear. Reloading the save againg usally solves these problems. The rest appears usually from the beginning. "Oil Lakes" It's very rare, but the frozen lakes at Kastelo Singa and Gunung Tasik can change color from a little white to black, making them look like they are made of oil. Needs confirmation on other platforms. "Black Runways" The runways at Panau International Airport can in rare cases turn color from gray to black. Needs confirmation on other platforms. Slow Render Sometimes if flying a really fast plane or driving any fast vehicle some time after extracting or loading the game, the game engine may not work fast enough to render artifical objects visible, such as bridges and such. This can result that you will crash into the object because it was rendered too late. This may also cause remains of Sabotage Destructible Objects to become invisible if getting at the settlement too fast. Invisible wall At Seabreeze Sawmill, a invisible wall is present from the beginning and was maybe a result of incomplete programming codes. Though you can grapple and it exist, even if it's invisible. It may be one of these towers seen there at the settlement. The glitch is most likely fixed in the patch, but you can't solve this in any way without it. Walk-through tower Also at Seabreeze Sawmill there is a tower that can be walked through, bullets also go through it, this is because it is not a solid object. But it may be linked to the Invisible wall, as perhaps the tower was not put in the correct place, as is therefore it would explain why there is a solid wall that is invisible and a tower that looks like it is solid but is not. Destroyed sabotage objects appear again Unlike the other glitches, this one is not like a "glitch". It occurs almost always. It happens when coming close to settlements at around 600 meters. For example at ports, already destroyed objects as Cranes can appear for less than a second, but will change fast to only having the base left. Respawning Fuel Shaft There's a respawning Bio Fuel Shaft at the military base Kampung Curah Dalam which doesn't contribute to the settlement completion, and after completion, it will respawn intact once. Disappearing civilians Sometimes civilians and civilian vehicles (not counting factions) will disappear from the game. Starting and aborting a race will usually fix the problem. Invisible Enemies Occaisionally, the enemy bodies will disappear. However, weapons and armor (on elites) will remain. When killed, the body is still not present. Hantu Island weather glitch Visiting the island in the northwest corner of the map (the one with the "Lost" TV show easter eggs) and then leaving will sometimes cause it to rain everywhere except mountainous snowy areas. Going to a snowy area will usually fix the problem. Self-catapulting civilians Located at X:3330; Y:14750, in a corner of Panau City Residential District (behind some buildings on the outskirts) at least two dozen civilians were walking up a hill, without resistance. Upon reaching the crest of the hill, they would appear to throw themselves off the hill and land at the foot of it. This would result in their death and a large pile of dead civilians was formed. When stood directly next to the spot they reached before being catapulted back (with no sign of an item throwing them down), there would be no more deaths. The surviving civilians walked around normally. Found by: On Xbox 360, the civilians spawn there and fling into the air. They continuously spawn, not just in 2 dozen. It seems that developers messed up the spawn. They appear to fling from under the hill. Propaganda Trailer related glitches "Melee" attack Though this is not a bug, whacking a propaganda trailer by repeatedly meleeing with your grappler, or shooting at it, will max out you Heat level, even though doing so will not cause damage to the trailer. Respawning trailer A propaganda trailer in the port district of Panau City, next to a highway off ramp, respawns when returning to the district (perhaps when dying and respawning in the port). Destroying it multiple times gives false progress towards completing the district and +1 to the total propanganda trailers destroyed each time. Despawning Military In very rare cases, all military traffic will despawn, and if getting heat, it will inmediately start to decrease. "Vitruvian" pose Sometimes a character performing an idle animation will suddenly snap to the default Vitruvian pose when bumped. Swimming in Midair In some places along Panau's shorline, usually near or directly underneath docks, Rico will not transition from the swimming animation to walking animation as you move onto land. This results in Rico hovering about three feet above the ground, and performing the breast stroke animation as if he were underwater. The glitch usually lasts about 30 seconds, or until the player uses the grappling hook. 84% glitch at Kampung Cicak Hitam '''Main article: Kampung Cicak Hitam. In this settlement, if the Baby Panay statue is destroyed at the end of the takeover, the settlement won't be completed or liberated. It will be stuck at 84%. So it is better to destroy the statue when this settlement is started. Also if the statue is destroyed at the end of this settlement liberation, then it won't be counted in the total Baby Panay statues destroyed. 94% glitch at Pekan Teluk Tengah Upon the First Release of Just Cause 2, a small city named Pekan Teluk Tengah was completable up to 100%, after the patch, the city is only completable to 94%. It stays at 94 % even after doing everything necessary. Map inconsistencies The minimap was finialised prior to some final changes to regions. In such areas usually minor cosmetic changes have been made that do not show up on the mini-map. *The beaches of Hantu Island are shaped differently from the way they're shown on the map. *Large amounts of extra land have been added to the Port District of Panau City, at the coast. This is not reflected in the minimap which will show you being out at sea while standing on much of the coast. Sloth Demon will act as Tom Sheldon too early If you start a new game (if you completed the previous game on a different level) and call the Black Market, Sloth Demon will act as Tom Sheldon, despite the fact that in this game you don't know where Tom Sheldon is, or who Sloth Demon is. Sometimes he will also tell you to keep causing chaos before the level The White Tiger is completed, which is when he tells you that. It have proved this glitch will start when reloading the save after you played it for the first time. It seems also to be related to the Radio Panau glitch. *One possible fix is to delete all the save and configuration data (Steam users will additionally have to disable the steam cloud and delete the files from it's special folder, which is a backup of this data) and start anew. It seems to work however a new bug sometimes results in inconsistancy/errors of the save game file listing. Radio Panau glitch The radio transmissions heard in the game will work perfect in your first game, but if starting anew, they will be disabled after loading the save. Also if you die after hearing some transmissions the first time you play the save you will need to hear the same transmissions again. Maybe you can hear one transmission when reloading and do an important mission, but the transmission is usually a completely wrong one. This glitch is pretty sad, as the transmissions are usually pretty interesting and funny due to the nature of the transmissions, which will make some information more or less ridiculous, such as about the disappearing volcanoes at Gunung Gila Pangkat. *One possible fix is to delete all the saves and configuration data (Steam users will additionally have to disable the steam cloud and delete the files from it's special folder, which is a backup of this data) and start anew. It seems to work however a new bug sometimes results in inconsistancy/errors of the save game file listing. Soldier dialog skipping Sometimes when you are in heat level 1, when enemies say on the radio that they see you and are calling backup, the dialog may skip and go like this - "Tar-tar-tar-target sighted! Cal-calling backup!" This problem cannot be fixed at all. Error: Can't find XINPUT1_3.dll This error and other similar .dll errors are triggered due to out-dated versions of DirectX. Download and install the latest version of DirectX. No more faction missions in Mercenary Mode Sometimes after completing Story Mode, you can only complete the faction missions which you have already unlocked. No matter how much chaos you cause you will not be able to unlock any faction missions. This glitch is best solved by restarting your game to before your final storymode mission. However, if you haven't saved the game prior to the final mission then start the game again or contiue on without faction missions. If you haven't yet reached the final mission then make sure you save your game prior to that final stroymode mission. It's important to note that you may have to cause chaos in a particular factions territory and that you may have to complete the available missions first. Rico losing an arm During the mission "Taking Care of the Dishes", Rico can lose his left arm after accessing the first control panel and killing Lee Ho Fook. It prevents the player from being able to use their weapons, grappler and parachute. This makes it very difficult to get back out of the dish, and is very likely to cause you to die. The solution to solve this glitch currently is to just die and respawn at the last checkpoint, which was just after killing Lee Ho Fook. Pelabuhan Saudagar chimney glitch So far this has only been reported to happen at the Roaches Pelabuhan Saudagar harbour. The Industrial Chimneys at the edge of the dock, near the bridge, show as destroyed, but smoke still comes out of the non-existant chimneys and the red lights show as well. No people and non-solid objects Bridges and Panau Military don't spawn and all buildings and even Sabotage Destructible Objects can be non-solid. At this time there is no known fix for this. Nothing spawns This is one of the glitches that can make one have to abandon a saved game. Nothing spawns at all, no objects show, even the roads and the ground is below what it shows. One can try to Grapple out, but Rico is surrounded by invisible walls. A reload does not necessarily fix this. At this time there is no known fix for this. Statue crumbling but not destroyed This was found by knocking the head of a Pandak "Baby" Panay Statue with a Mullen Skeeter Eagle helicopter. You can do this glitch on any statue with the same helicopter, land on the head and it will crumble but not count as completed, this however, will not affect completion as you can destroy it afterwards and it will be completed. It may be that if you leave the area when you come back it will not be there and you will not be able to destroy it, so it is advised to destroy it straight after the glitch occurs. Click here for a picture. Helicopter spawning inside a building See the video, it's at about the half way point: Wajah Ramah Fortress Main article: Wajah Ramah Fortress. The player can glitch his way through the mountain and explore a huge empty space under the fortess main building. That empty space looks like a volcano crater. This proves that at some point the game developers had considered the option that the building would have completely collapsed into the volcano at the end of the mission Into the Den. You can also grapple into a certain space to the left of the faces and you will become trapped within a smalll space, the only way to get out is to kill yourself or quit then start the game again. The video also shows that the game keeps the moon loaded at all time. During the day the moon is just under ground, possibly connected to the sun on a big rotating system. Exploding water tower sound in city In Panau City, (district to be confirmed) around the city you can hear a small water tower exploding randomly (has not been seen) This doesn't result in any heat or chaos (or money either). Faction member standing in vehicle This occured when the vehicle started stopping as Rico was in front of it, then stunt jumping onto the roof made the faction member stand inside the vehicle. Rico leaning to the left After exiting a vehicle Rico makes a grunt like he does when he goes into a ragdoll state which is probably what caused this. Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Content Category:Gameplay